The Veterinary Medical Unit (VMU) at the SFVAMC is requesting equipment items through the VA Laboratory Animal Major Equipment Program (LAMb). The SFVAMC VMU is currently utilizing both rodent and large animal vivarium space in an older vivarium, while a replacement rodent vivarium (not including large animal housing, procedure, or surgical areas) is nearly completed on site. The VMU desperately needs replacement surgical lighting for our large animal operating suite/room (LA-OR) core, including required turn-key installation costs. Without the requested equipment purchase/upgrade, the entire large animal research program at the SFVAMC will be significantly and negatively impacted. The requested Berchtold LED F 628 Surgical lights are needed for surgical procedures involving the use of both USDA-covered and non-covered (rodent) species. The SFVAMC Biomedical Engineers are knowledgeable of these lighting units, as the same lights are installed in the SFVAMC Hospital (human) OR's, and all of these are maintained by the in-house Biomedical Engineering Team. The SFVAMC VMU currently facilitates the work of 50 Principal Investigators (22 Major Users, 18 Minor Users) and their Research Staff Members, with 147 active animal care and use protocols (ACORPs). The requested equipment will benefit all of the research groups that utilize large animal species, but also will be utilized by the rodent research programs when procedures dictate enhanced surgical field requirements; currently, lighting deficit excludes use of the LA-OR for rodent surgical procedures. As such, a fully-functional, state-of-the-art animal operating suite will further enhance the productivity and effectiveness of the animal research endeavor here at the SFVAMC, as well as allow for successful recruitment of Research Principal Investigators who utilize laboratory animals. In short, 100% use of the above equipment will benefit all Research personnel working with research animals. The VMU strives for the best care and welfare of the research animals, and improving the facilities will greatly improve the care and utilization of Research animals.